YOU
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: Lalu kenapa dulu aku melepas tanganmu? Membiarkanmu bersedih dan merasa tidak mampu menjagaku dari kerasnya 'neraka' Hiruma-senpai.    Jika saat ini kau menanyakan hal itu, maka aku akan menjawab dengan bangga... "SenaMamo" Warning: gaje bgt


Yatta, fic ke-4 Ie publish jg!

Bgi yg lom knl Ie, yoroshiku ne? Bgi yg udh knl author bego ini, Ie cma mo blg... Gomeeeen! bsa2'a Ie nulis fic baru pdhl OMG! & Mission Impossible menjerit minta di kerjain #plakk

Tapi mo gmna lg? T.T ide crita ini udh meronta2 mnta di tlis bhkn sblm Akuma Techou publish. Dan Ie selaku author lemah iman ga bsa bertahan dgn bsikan iblis unt ga nulis crack pairing ini -

Yosh, ga ush byk bacot!

Enjoy this fic ^-^

.

Eyeshield 21

.

Disclaimer:

Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Story:

Cielheat Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

Kobayakawa Sena

Anezaki Mamori

.

Warnig:

OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

* * *

Latar: Tiga hari setelah tournament Kantou

.

.

Sena P.O.V

.

''Sena, Mamori-chan datang menjemputmu!'' Ibuku berteriak dari lantai bawah rumah mungil kami.

''Iya, aku datang!'' Aku balas berteriak dari dalam kamar.

Aku terburu-buru menyambar tas selempang hitam diatas meja belajar dan berlari menuruni tangga untuk menemui Mamori-neechan yang biasanya menunggu di depan pintu rumah.

Aku sedikit heran, tumben Mamori-neechan menjemputku? Ya, kami memang selalu pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama sejak TK walaupun rumah kami terpisah dua blok.

Tapi itu dulu. Saat Mamori-neechan belum tahu aku adalah Eyeshield 21, si running back dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik Deimon Devil Bats. Setelah ia tahu, gadis bermata safir itu tidak lagi menganggapku anak kecil yang harus ia lindungi dan terus-terusan di awasi.

Lalu, kenapa sekarang kebiasaannya menjemputku kambuh lagi?

''Mamori-neechan?'' Aku memanggil gadis berambut coklat sebahu di depanku.

Anezaki Mamori. Itu nama lengkapnya. Aku menggunakan embel-embel 'neechan' karena ia setahun lebih tua dariku. Mamori-neechan adalah primadona SMU Deimon. Gadis bermata safir yang juga anggota komite kedisiplinan itu sangat cantik, anggun dan dewasa. Namun bisa menjadi manusia paling rakus setelah Kurita-senpai jika menyangkut cream puff kesayangannya, juga bisa jadi malaikat penuh emosi bila menyangkut keselamatan nyawa orang lain di tangan sang kapten dari neraka, Hiruma-senpai.

''Ohayou, Sena!'' Mamori-neechan tersenyum lembut menyapaku. Senyum yang manis. Makanya aku tidak heran bila ia menjadi idola se-Deimon.

''Ohayou mo, Mamori-neechan!'' Aku tersenyum canggung... atau gugup?

Entah!

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu salah tingkah setiap berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Kata Suzuna, itu karena sifatku yang terlalu rendah diri. Padahal sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu mengingat statusku sebagai salah satu running back terbaik di babak penyisihan turnamen musim gugur dan sekarang menjadi pemain terhebat di turnamen Kantou tiga hari lalu.

Pikiran yang aneh!

Walau di bilang begitu pun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia over PD.

Lagipula, aku tidak pernah berfikir rasa gugupku yang sekarang karena kurang percaya diri.

Untuk apa aku kurang PD? Mamori-neechan teman sejak kecilku seperti Riku. Tidak ada alasan untuk canggung pada orang yang seumur hidup bersamaku. Orang yang menganggapku sebagai 'adik' kecilnya.

''Ah, Sena, dasimu miring.'' Mamori-neechan membuyarkan isi kepalaku.

''Hieee?'' Aku terkejut.

Mamori-neechan membetulkan letak dasiku. Warna biru tua. Senada dengan warna bawahan blazerku.

Aku menahan nafas. Wajah Mamori-neechan yang tertunduk menggerayangi kerah bajuku hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Terlalu dekat hingga aku bisa mencium aroma lavender dari tubuhnya.

Wangi. Membuat jantungku berdetak cepat dengan aliran panas yang tiba-tiba merambati kedua pipiku.

''Lho, Sena, kau sakit?''

Mamori-neechan terkejut melihat wajahku yang memerah. Raut khawatir berlebihannya kambuh lagi. Secepat kilat tangan kirinya menempel di dahiku, sementara tangan kanannya meraba dahinya sendiri. Bermaksud mengukur suhu tubuh kami.

''Lho? Tidak panas, kok,'' sahutnya aneh seraya menarik tangannya kembali.

Tentu saja tidak! Aku, kan hanya.. malu?

Eh, Matte! Kenapa aku harus malu? Dari dulu Mamori-neechan memang begitu. Brother complex kronis. Sikap over protektifnya lebih parah dari Ibuku sendiri.

''Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sena?'' tanyanya lagi.

''Eh, i... iya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe...'' Aku tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Mamori-neechan menghela nafas lega. ''Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja,'' katanya diiringi senyum manis. ''Ya, sudah. Ayo pergi!'' Mamori-neechan menarik tanganku menuruni teras rumah.

Deg!

Lagi-lagi jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aliran panas-dingin menelusup di setiap sendi tubuhku hingga menciptakan alur keringat gugup yang semakin susah kukendalikan.

Tanpa sadar, otakku bereaksi cepat menolak serangan asing dari luar. Aku reflek menyentak tangan kiriku dari genggaman Mamori-neechan.

''Eh?'' Mamori-neechan terkejut dengan penolakanku.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pagar rumah dengan bola mata safir menatapku khawatir, meminta penjelasan.

''Sena? Kau... kenapa?'' tanyanya terbata. Terdengar aura tidak nyaman dari nada suaranya.

Aku yang berdiri di depannya kontan tertunduk dan merasa bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Sungguh! Tubuhku menghianati otakku tanpa bisa kucegah. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengakui alasan tubuhku melakukan itu.

Hey, bagaimana aku bisa memberi penjelasan kalau aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan?

''Mamori-neechan, gomen. Aku...,'' Aku meneguk ludah pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatku yang tertunda. ''Malu... pegangan tangan,'' ujarku semakin menundukkan wajah.

Sakit. Rasanya tidak nyaman membohongi Mamori-neechan seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memberikan jawaban rasional atas tindakan tidak sopanku padanya. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

''Oh... begitu, ya? Sena sudah dewasa sih, ya?'' Kurasakan getaran pilu di nadanya.

Aku semakin sesak.

''Mamori-neechan, bukan begitu! Aku...,'' Pandanganku tertuju padanya. Air mata. Ada air mata. ''Mamori-neechan?''

''Ah, aku tidak apa-apa.'' Mamori-neechan memotong cepat.

Ia terkesiap merasakan tetesan bening hangat yang mengaliri sudut matanya dan buru-buru menghapusnya sembari berpaling dariku. Setelah merasa cukup, Mamori-neechan kembali menoleh dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah. Senyum manis, sedikit hambar. Tapi aku tahu senyum itu tulus dari hatinya.

''Maaf, Sena. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba sensitif. Padahal aku kan sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menganggapmu anak kecil lagi.'' Ia semakin melebarkan senyum bijak.

Aku membeku di tempat. Mulutku terbuka, tapi tenggorokan dan otakku tidak sanggup mengolah kata-kata. Alhasil, aku kembali mengatup mulutku rapat-rapat.

''Nah, ayo pergi! Kalau kita telat latihan pagi, Hiruma-kun bisa mengamuk.'' Mamori-neechan berjalan mendahuluiku. ''Entah apa yang dipikirkan setan itu? Padahal yang lain masih lelah setelah pertandingan melawan Oujou!'' gerutunya naik darah.

Aku tersenyum memandangi punggung Mamori-neechan yang menjauh menyusuri jalanan kecil di area perumahan distrik 4, wilayah rumah kami.

Syukurlah, Mamori-neechan kembali ceria.

''Sena, apa yang kaulakukan? Ayo cepat!'' Mamori-neechan menoleh ke belakang, berteriak menyadari aku tidak ada di sampingnya.

''Iya!'' Aku tersenyum lebar. Berlari menjejeri langkahnya, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju SMU Deimon.

Mamori-neechan, seperti katamu, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Kau tidak perlu melindungiku dengan sayapmu karena akulah yang akan menjagamu.

Itu janjiku. Balas budi karena telah menjadikan aku Kobayakawa Sena yang sekarang. Kobayakawa Sena yang tegar dan sanggup berdiri tegak di atas 'golden legs'-nya sendiri.

Mungkin kau berfikir kau tidak punya andil apa-apa dalam hidupku. Sayangnya pikiranmu salah.

Kau adalah cahaya, tongkat yang kuperoleh saat aku tidak mampu berdiri menghadang dunia kejam ini sendirian.

Lalu kenapa dulu aku melepas tanganmu? Membiarkanmu bersedih dan merasa tidak mampu menjagaku dari kerasnya 'neraka' Hiruma-senpai.

Jika saat ini kau menanyakan hal itu, maka aku akan menjawab dengan bangga...

.

Aku melepas tanganmu bukan untuk berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkanmu

Bukan pula untuk tertinggal di belakang

Tapi untuk berjalan di sisimu

Bukan sebagai pengikut yang terseret kelembutan jemarimu

Tapi sebagai lelaki dewasa yang siap melindungi harta karun paling berharga dalam hidupnya

Sang malaikat bermata safir

Anezaki Mamori

Itu adalah KAU

.

.

^OWARI^

-dgn tdk elite-

* * *

Gyaaaaaa...

Jgn blg! Jgn blg! Jgn blg! -sakitjiwa-

Ie amat sgt sadar kalau fic ini terlalu abal n menimbulkan geger otak. Tapi gmna donk?

Jgn salahin Ie, tapi salahin kami-sama Eyeshield 21 *di bacok Inagaki & Murata-sama* karena ng'bwt otak Ie sbk b'tnya2... "Woii, HiruMamo jdian gakk?"

Berhubung ga ad yg jwb n author gila ini tiba2 dpt wangsit dari temen Hiruma-kun yg bernama iblis stlh nonton adgn ending wktu sena-kun natap billboard dgn wjh tegas, dewasa, keren nan.. ugh! bikin author meleleh, di tambah klmat Mamo-chan yg ngmg ke Suzuna klo Sena bsa s'hbt skrg bkn karena dia tapi karena usaha'a sndri.. Entah knpa, Ie jdi pgn Sena mikir klo pkiran itu ga bnr..

.

Ok, abaikan curhat g pntg diatas. Skrg wktu'a ngmg serius n blg... Review please. Tlg ripiu spya author tau sbrpa gila otaknya sendiri. Flame jg blh kok. Tng aj, Ie udh nyiapin hati seluas empang untuk m'dgr smw kenistaan Ie.

akhir kata, hidup HiruMamo #plakk

Hiruma: brani2x lo neriakin nma gw stlh ng'buat si cebol sialan kliatan ad feeling ama manager sialan! Mnta di kirim ke neraka lo?

# Tlg abaikan dia

NB: agp aj fic ini sbg permintaan maaf bwt readers OMG! & Mission impossible krena author telat publish pdhl byk yg minta update lbh cpt dari biasa, tapi yg terjadi mlah sblik'a hehe.. gomen ne? -bungkuk-


End file.
